


Katsuya's Angst

by AceSpade



Series: Persona Drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baofu isn't in this and idk why, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: Katsuya just finds himself unnecessaryOR Literally just the title. Because I love Katsuya.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Persona Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549279
Kudos: 24





	Katsuya's Angst

He sat down on the side of his bed, undoing his tie and smoothly removing his glasses. He put them sloppily on the drawer beside him, aware that his tie had no longer resided there, due to the lack of positioning on his part.

Once he had successfully changed his clothes into something more casual, he put his head down on his pillow and curled his body into a small ball on his bed, pulling his covers over him.

It wasn't rare to catch Katsuya in such a state, given his brother's room is directly beside his. He could hear all the conversations he had when his friends were over, when he was on the phone with him and if he was just venting to himself, if he was loud enough. Though it was only on special occasions that he would be quieter than he could hear.

It also wasn't rare to hear Tatsuya say anything bad about him. Sometimes, he'd just vent to himself about how Katsuya was unnecessary in his life, and plays no part in making it better. Other times, it'd be about how strict and harsh living here was. If he was lucky enough, he could catch his younger brother telling someone about how he missed the times when they were close together, though nowadays that hardly happened.

But today was different. It wasn't just Tatsuya complaining, it was his fever catching up to him. He'd neglected his health for a long time, as he thought he'd just get better like he normally does. However, that wasn't the case, and over the span of the last few days, it's been catching up to him quickly. He'd been excused from the team meeting, consisting of his and Tatsuya's group, so he could go home and take care of himself.

Despite his pleads and arguments otherwise, he had been excused. Even if they did end up fighting demons, they wouldn't need him because Tatsuya was there, and Tatsuya could also use fire spells.

After a small period of thinking, Katsuya puts together the reason behind all his current regrets and problems; Tatsuya. His little brother manages to out-do him in every sort of way, which is honestly something he doesn't mind.

Tatsuya and him can both use fire spells, though Tatsuya is way more experienced, rendering Katsuya useless and only needed to come in when they need an interrogation completed.

Tatsuya seems to also be better personality-wise, as he's sure many people would prefer him over Katsuya. Even Maya seems to be more attracted to his little brother than him, despite the fact she's already in a relationship and that she doesn't even swing that way.

On the topic of that, Tatsuya also seems to be more of a 'chick magnet' than Katsuya would ever be, despite what everyone else tells him. And Tatsuya already has a boyfriend, he doesn't care about the girls swarming around him. Katsuya doesn't even try, and though all the others tell him girls, and even some guys, are attracted to him, he doesn't believe it because nobody's ever shown him it before. Tatsuya just makes it look too easy. 

He doesn't really know what to do about his problems, and he's more than willing to think more on them right now, as all logical people do. Though his growing pain and sickness seems to convince him otherwise.

At some point, tears had started forming and rolling down his cheeks, which he didn't notice until one actually hit his finger. He was too lazy to wipe them away, so they kept going, seemingly endless.

He decides to sleep for now, seeing as his body wouldn't want him to do anything else, let alone actually do whatever he was willing to do. Moving was too much for him, and he was comfortable in his position.

Eventually, his mind drifted to different matters, such as the next pastry he might prepare or when he'll get someone to taste-test the last. His eyes closed slowly, and he fell asleep.

\----

"...hhhh, you'll wake him up...!"

"Oh, sorry..."

Katsuya groaned, moving his head a little, ignoring the whispering around him until he realized he was supposed to be alone.

His eyes fluttered, though still partly closed. He looked around, spotting a few blurry, yet familiar, faces surrounding his bed. He attempted to get up, but a cloth slid down his face the minute he did, and ended up on his shirt.

"Shh shh, go back to sleep." One of the blurry figured whispered. He could make out the distinctive clothing choice and hairstyle, and once one of the hands reached for the cloth he knew exactly who it was.

"S... Serizawa...?" He asked, trying to sit himself upright. Though his efforts were pointless, as someone from the opposite end of the bed pushed him gently back down.

"Yes, it's me, now go back to bed Big Suou. You shouldn't even be up."

"What're you doing in my house?" He asked, slurring some of his words a little, though that was most likely a side effect of the fever.

"Your brother let me in. Now go back to sleep. You're sick and your fever could get worse at any minute." She replied while putting the cloth back on his forehead. He looked around some more.

To his right was Serizawa and another figure, though he figured it was Maya since she was the only one that stood by Serizawa most of the time. To his left was a blur of red, which he thought was Tatsuya. Serizawa had also given that away when she mentioned him, as she also pointed.

Directly across from the bed were 2 blur blurs and Lisa, which was obvious no matter what, she was the only blonde one. The blue blurs were had to figure out, as he could hardly see their hair colors.

Eventually, he figured out that the one with the flower on the right was Jun Kurosu, and the one in the middle was Eikichi Mishina.

"Why're you in my house?" He asked again, though this was more or less a genuine question.

This time, when Katsuya got up, he put more force into it so he couldn't be pushed back. He took the cloth off his forehead, and sat upright.

"Well..." Tatsuya started. Katsuya reached for his sunglasses, fumbling with them for a moment before putting them on. He could see everyone clearly now.

"When I came back, I wanted to check up on you, so I did. You were crying, and your forehead was burning, so I called the others. Baofu, I thought would cause a bit of trouble, but he was busy anyway, that's why he isn't here."

Katsuya looked at him for a minute.

"....Why'd you do all of this for me? I could've gotten better by myself, you know that-"

"No, you couldn't have." Tatsuya cut him off with a glare. "I know you think you can, but this isn't just a regular fever. It's also combined with that hit you took for Maya the other day, you never got it patched up. Now you're dealing with the consequences, and if we don't get you some assistance, I don't know what's going to happen and I'm not risking your life."

"Wait, you never got that healed?" Maya jumped into the conversation. "I thought you told me Jun healed it for you! That's the only reason I let you off the hook, Katsuya!"

"I... did no such thing." Jun put a hand on his opposite upper arm. "I'm sorry, I was told you already healed it."

"And I did." Katsuya sighed. "I got it healed by myself, and I'll be fine."

"'Fine' is even worse than okay. Where did you get hurt anyway?" Tatsuya tilted his head, cracking it a little.

"Don't worry about it." Katsuya huffed.

"Oh god, 'don't worry about it' is even worse."

Katsuya groaned and went back to laying in his bed, and proceeded to pull his covers over his face.

"I'm fine, go downstairs and eat or something it's..." He removed the covers to look at the digital clock beside his bed.

"It's almost 8 go to.... It's almost 8?!" Katsuya got up and out of bed, shooing everyone out.

"Go, go downstairs, get something to eat, I'll be fine. Just, don't worry about me."

And he closed the door, locked it, and proceeded to change into his work clothes.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya crossed his arms, shaking his head in disapproval. "He's a workaholic, I swear..."

"Well, I can't exactly blame him..." Maya shrugged. "I mean, he does have to pay rent."

"Alright, but his paycheck guarantees that and more. What's he saving up for anyway?"

"Your college fees, probably." Eikichi swept a piece of his hair to the side. "I mean, it isn't entirely unreasonable, seeing as he cares for you a lot."

Lisa paused. "...That would make a lot of sense."

"Well, whatever the case, I already told his boss to give him the day off, no matter what." Maya smiled. "I'll go make something with the stuff you have in the fridge, and we'll see Katsuya's reaction later!"

They nodded and dispersed; Serizawa and Maya to the kitchen and Tatsuya, Jun, Lisa and Eikichi to Tatsuya's room.

**Author's Note:**

> And when Katsuya found out he had a day off he went home and almost collapsed because his body cannot handle such energy in his state.


End file.
